


Black Sheep In A Red Hoodie

by LDallas



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Talia Hale, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Is Alive, Evil Gerard, F/M, Good Peter Hale, High School, High School Student Derek Hale, High School Student Stiles Stilinski, How Do I Tag, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Derek Hale, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester (Supernatural), The Hale Pack - Freeform, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, he's not great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LDallas/pseuds/LDallas
Summary: Where the Argents ask the Winchesters to help them kill a pack of werewolves, but Stiles doesn't listen and fell in love with one of wolves of said pack. Also, they're not what he expected.OrThe Argents are insane and Stiles doesn't take any of their shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first published fix here, I'm excited to see what will happen now. 
> 
> Also I'm a Brazilian guy so you know, sorry if I write something wrong.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this ad much as me.

The room was quiet, the brothers sleep peacefully after another hunt. Until Dean's phone went off. Groaning, he opened one eye. Stiles sat on his bed, completely awake, just like Sam did on the other bed.

"Dean." Sam called him "It's yours." He said amused Dean took his phone and answered.

"H'lo?" Stiles went to the bathroom, yawning and let the light on, Sam laid again.

_"Dean, it's me. Look, I had a call from a family hunter, the Argents, from California, Beacon Hills. They want help with a pack of werewolves that live there. I can't go right now, so I'm sending you. They'll explain their plans when you arrive. Also, Stiles still need to train. It'll be good for him."_

The call ended like that, Dean sat on his bed awake. Sam opened an eye and huffed a laugh as Stiles came back with his hair messed.

"Who was that?" Stiles asked, a hand trying to fix the mess, Dean shifted uncomfortable looking at the phone.

"Dad" he answered and the others went still. "He received a call from a hunter family, they want help with some werewolves and dad wants us there."

Stiles frowned and went to his bed, Dean just watched as Sam sat again with the same frown. The clock marked five AM, too early by Dean's rules and a yawn escaped by his lips.

"He called and said nothing else?" Sam asked concerned, Stiles lied on his back. John never called or saw them really much. When Dean made eighteen, he gave the boy the impala and Dean left him with Stiles and Sam. They hunted around, Stiles was almost seventeen, so they made the possible for him to stay in a town as much as possible, he would be a senior this year.

"Well, he said Stiles had to train, so it's good for him to go." The older brother said and Sam nodded but seemed incert.

"So, John calls and that's it? You're not even thinking in saying no?" Stiles began, Sam glanced at him and Dean shakes his head.

"It's dad, Stiles. He needs us there." Dean argued back.

"So what? I'll be out of school again? It's the third time this bimester! People notice that, Dean!" The youngest yelled. "Stop following dad as he's your goddamit general! You're not his soldier!" The room went quiet for a few minutes.

"I'm trying to be a good son." Dean's voice was hard. "You should try that, too." 

"Dean!" Sam gasped at him horrified. Stiles eyes filled with tears as he clenched his jaw.

"Doesn't matter what we do. We'll never be enough to him. Do you know why?" Stiles asked his voice sounded hurt. " Because we're not you. Because we are different of his fucking perfect son. So _excuse me_ if I want at least do something worthy of my time than kissing his ass." He faced the wall after that ignoring his oldest brother calls.

Sam sighed annoyed, but his features were sad as he lay down again on his back this time.

"You know he is right. Dad never actually cared about us, he just wanted perfect hunters. Stiles is still a kid, but he is growing up. He wants things Dean, like we did before, maybe he will follow our way but maybe not and if he doesn't choose this, then he will need us by his side to make dad let him go."

"Dad just wants him to be careful, and we trained because he worries about us." Dean argued laying too.

"Does he really?" Was all that Sam said, Dean couldn't help but feel sad about this.


	2. Beacon Hills? More like Beacon Hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers are on their way to Beacon Hills. But things are never that easy, right?

They were on the road a few hours later, Stiles still hadn't speak to Dean. Actually, he did, but "_Go to Hell, again" _wasn't a real conversation. Dean wanted to apologize but didn't know how to really talk to the kid, Sam did the talk thing.

He planned on do that at the car, but Sam had called shotgun before they got inside knowing that Stiles may preferred to be alone for now, so as soon as they were moving, earphones were on his ears and a copy of one of Bobby journals were on his lap, a pencil and a sketchbook at his side for future notes.

"How can he concentrate with the music on this volume? Jesus Christ. " Dean muttered narrowing his eyes at the road and Sam laughed quietly.

"He looks just like you when you were young, but he actually does something while hears it." He snickered and took his phone out texting his young brother.

**You good over there?**

** _Why wouldn't I be?_ ** **  
**

** _I'm fine Sammy, don't worry._ **

** **

**Dean's making that face **

**You know, the 'I don't ** **wanna** ** talk about feelings' face**

**He's an asshole**

**He's your big brother shouldn't you be familiar with that attitude?**

Stiles huffed a laugh on the backseat and Sam grinned at the road turning the screen off. Talk to Stiles was always easy, they think similar. Both of them were scared by losing Dean and angry at him for not fighting against their father like he always told them to do. 

"What's happening here?" Dean asked annoyed for being outside the joke. Dean could be a teen around them as well, at least he should act like that. Dean was 21, for God's sake he should be driving around, drinking and hanging out with friends.

"Sorry, imperfect children club over here, the perfect ones might be contagious and give us stupidity, I've heard it's pretty contagious." Stiles said amused with his arms around Sam's neck both guys with a inocent smile. 

"That was very rude." A voice suddenly filled the car and Dean almost got out of te road." Cautious Dean or you might crash." 

"Hi, Cas." Stiles greeted happy the angel nodded at him smiling peacefully. "Dean was an asshole earlier so I'm making him suffer. He knows I'm kidding." 

"Does he?" Castiel asked concerned at Stiles then turned to Dean's neck. " Do you?" The words were hot on Dean's neck and he couldn't help but shiver at the feeling.

"Y-Yeah, I do. Thanks Cas." He thanked and glanced at the angel's features, the smile made Dean copy. Was it creep? Feel like smile just because another was?

"You're welcome, Dean." Castiel ENGAGED a conversation about how he was dealing on his new holy mission and Sam couldn't keep his laugh at the sigh of his phone's screen.

**I feel like I could cut their sexual tension with my bare hands, Jesus Christ. They need a room. Dean looks like he might explode.**

**Same over here, actually Dean is smiling. ** **Cas** ** couldn't be more oblivious.**

**Shut up, ** **Cas** ** is only angel, he can't help it**

**And it's not like you wouldn't run to a certain archangel's arms at the first chance.**

**What are you even talking about.**

**Don't make yourself dumb, we both know you do have a little crush on Gabe.**

**This conversation ends here, good luck alone for the rest of the day over there.**

**Love you too, ** **Sammy.**


	3. Trouble already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Beacon Hills, first things first, let´s check your freak card!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo hope you all enjoy this chapter, they're finally in BC!

"Beacon Hills ahead!" Sam warned loudly and Stiles opened one of his sleepy eyes seeing the pool of drool in the seat under his head. The boy had finished translating the information from the old journal a long time ago, so taking a nap was better than hear Dean singing all the road.

"Right, yeah, lemme just, urgh, die here a few more." He mumbled turning his head and hiding his face from the sun, Dean glanced at Sam nodding, the silence filled the impala for a few seconds and Stiles sighed happily. Suddenly Dean raised the music to the loudest possible and Stiles jumped awake while his brother chuckled.

"Seriously? What are you? Twelve?" He angrily slapped their heads.

"Ouch." Sam whined and Dean protested loudly "Hey! Hey! I'm the driver!" Stiles smirked as he sat leaning his elbows on the back of Dean and Sam's seats. Dean lowered the radio and the music changed to an indie that Stiles knew all the lyric, the young boy hummed the song in his breath, the_ 'welcome to Beacon Hills'_ sign stayed behind and Stiles suddenly felt a pull inside his chest, letting him breathless for a second. Dean glanced at him concerned.

"You okay buddy?" The boy only nodded not trusting his own voice, his brother gaze faded away as they reached the city. The small town had a good vibe, like simplicity and comfy. Sam guided them through the streets to a nicely house came to their sight.

"This is so weird, dude." Stiles muttered while Sam got out of the car, "It's giving me chills." He shakes his body in a false goosebump and Dean chuckled.

"C’mon, let's meet them." Dean said smirking and they got out. Sam glanced between them and rolled his eyes amused. "Please, behave." He says and hears them gasping as they were offended. "I mean it. Dean, no hitting on the women there and Stiles... Just don't be weird."

"You wound me, Sammy" The boy says with an accent.

"Yeah, it keeps me awake at night." They walk to the door, and Stiles politely knocks. Seconds late, the door is open by a girl, she had a long curvy hair, it was so brown, that could be misread by black, her eyes were a light brown, a few shades darker than Stiles'. "Hi, Is here the Argent's family's house?"

"Maybe," the girl narrowed her eyes suspicious and the brothers smiled." Who would you be?"

"We're the Winchesters, Mr. Argents called us, said to meet him here in this address." Dean said smirking and leaning in the door frame, the girls just raised an eyebrow. After some seconds eyeing them, the girls smiles turning her head inside. "Dad, your friends arrived." She said and invited them to enter the house.  
  
The house was too comfy, Stiles and Dean glanced to each other before looking at Sam who had a pained expression on his face. Both of them sighed guilty changing their gaze to the floor.  
  
Having a established life was Sam's dream, but not only his. Stiles wanted that too, no matter what, the road seems to never end for the Winchesters.

The college made Sam feel that comfortable life of innocence and being dragged back, well it made Stiles fell hopeless. Stiles saw it, saw how Dean acted after Sam went to college, and after what dad did... He didn't dare to even think about college after school ends. Even if it was his dream, he just couldn't.  
  
"Boys, oh you grew up!" Mrs. Argent came from the kitchen smiling, they could say it was a fake one, but they smiled hugging her. "Oh, you must be Style," she said, and Stiles bite his lower lip to not correct her and smiled at Sam for doing that himself. "What about you and Allison go upstairs? The adults need to talk, I'll call you when lunch is ready."  
  
The oldens looked to Stiles who shrugged and went after the girl. When he entered her room, she was sitting on the floor between notebooks and pens.  
  
"Uh, Studying?" He asked and she raised an eyebrow, she was smiling tough.  
  
"Yeah, I've been pretty bad at math. You know, dad's business sends him to everywhere. I have to manage changing schools every couple of months." Stiles felt excited for once, someone understands him. Finally!  
  
"I know! It's hell. I couldn't keep my classes last year, so I had to take summer classes. Totally not cool! I hope we could settle around for once, but... Dad doesn't think I need to finish high school. It sucks." The babbling was so fast that made Allison laugh.  
  
"It sucks." She agreed, and they smiled at each other, he sits near her looking at the papers.  
  
"Is that? It's just put it on the formula, your mistake is that isn't minus here, it's plus." She glances at him incredulous but when she sees her mistake she groans throwing her head in the corner of the mattress.  
  
"Fuck that, I give up on myself." Allison says faking a exasperated sigh. Stiles chuckles picking a pencil himself and adding some observations on the girl's notebook.  
  
"See? It's -B, and inside the... uh, this thing is B×B. You just switched places." He explained shortly, she makes an 'uh' sound picking the notebook.

"You're smart. Gimme your brain." She says narrowing her eyebrows. Stiles let's a laugh escape and she laughs too. "You gonna stay around for how long?" Stiles grimaced.

"Don't know, until job's finished, I guess. It's a pack ain't it? I bet two or three weeks to kill all of them. Werewolves are hard to trick into a proper trap." He says fidgeting the pencil through his fingers.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asks with wide eyes. Oh shit.

"Y-You didn't know? What the- You're part of a fucking hunter family and- " He asks madly, storming out the girl's room going down the stairs and with large steps the house. He heard Sam and Dean calling him, but refused to get back.

He was just done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don´t forget to comment and left kudooooos


	4. Very cleaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is dumb. Dean crossed lines. Sam just goes on.

The girl didn't know. She was... what? Sixteen? Dad could have done this couldn't? He could have let us have a normal life, a safer life but choosed to screw our lives since childhood.

The woods were darker under the clouds. Stiles couldn't stop himself into walking into it. After a while he could breath better, and of course he was lost in the preserve. 

With a werewolf pack.

Who lived in the preserve.

"Hey, you!" A young voice came out from his left making him scream. "Who are you?" Stiles turned his eyes to the girl. "Hey, I'm talking to you. Who are you?" Quick Stiles, a name!

"M-Mike, I'm... Mike." The girl looked puzzled for a moment but nodded. "And you?" Stiles asked and the girl who narrowed her eyebrows making Stiles smile. 

"Why are you laughing you idiot?" She snarled and Stiles froze. She was one, wasn't she? Oooh fuck, he was so dead.

"Nothing," he said to take a step back "Uh... It was good to meet you -even if I don't know your name- but I need to go. So bye." As turned his back trying to scape he felt a hand gripping on his arm.

"You're on the wrong direction. The city is over there. And it's Cora, by the way." The girl, Cora, smiled and Stiles couldn't help but blush, running after thanking her.

When he started thinking the girl, lied to him about the direction, he saw his brothers a few feet away discussing.

Dean was pissed, Stiles could see it by the way his shoulder were tense. Dad does the same thing. Wincing, he sighed, head held down, walked to his brothers. 

"Stiles! What the hell were you thinking?" Dean screamed as soon as he saw his baby brother, the boy flinched back slightly but continued to walk. Sam couldn't let Dean scold the boy being so angry. 

"Dean, calm do-" Sam tried to stop him but was cut middle sentence.

"The hell calm down! What were you thinking Stiles? Running out like that? To the preserve! Do you have a death wish? Don't you have a brain to use? Uh? Answer me!" Dean advanced on him.

"Yes-" Stiles bit his lower lip hard as Dean interrupts him, getting on the boy's personal space.

"Yes, what Stiles?" He asks angrily on the kid's face and even Sam flinched, both by the question and the tone.

"Yes, sir." Stiles gasps, his body shaking badly of fear, voice trembling at the power of a simple sentence.

Dean was taken aback by the answer, noticing the way his little brother shake made him feel a monster. No, not a monster. 

Made him feel like dad.

Sam pushes him away from the boy hugging the kid who didn't notice he was crying. Once he realized he could not breath, Stiles' eyes widened and he grasps Sam's shirt. Sam whispers that Stiles is okay, that he's safe and asks him to follow his chest movements trying to get The kid to breath normally.

Dean could just stare horrified by what he caused, his little brother just had a panic attack because of him. Because he acted like their father. The pain spread on his chest, he could just feel disgusted by his acts.

"Look, kid. I'm... Im sorry okay?" He whispered. It takes a few minutes before Stiles could breath again.

The teenager let Sam go sniffing, he dried his tears still visibly shaken. Sam expressed his worry with a look and his hand on Stiles shoulder. The kid just nodded. Glanced at Dean for a sec and headed to the trail avoiding Dean's touch.

Sam followed his brother after shaking his head to the older who just looked like a little kid who messed up. Badly.

The way back was faster, Stiles waited resting on the car's side, hands in pockets, head held down and a scared look in his face whenever he caught Dean's eyes on him.

"Stiles," Dean called and Stiles startled straightening beside the car. "Look. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you, Allison got down screaming at her parents and we figured out you told her about the hunt." Sam got involved completing Dean's lack of sense.

"It's okay, she was going to know later anyway. But why did you run?" Sam asked confuse and Stiles bit his lips again looking away before meeting Sam's eyes again.

"I got mad." The kid said softly.

"Yeah, we realized that. We want to know why or what got you mad." Sam explained, Dean nodded behind him.

"It's nothing. Can we go now?" Stiles asks trying to open the impala, but Sam held his wrist carefully.

"Please, we want to know. If it was nothing, you wouldn't have stormed out like that." Sam insisted and the kid sighed defeated.

"I got mad because dad could have let us live on ignorance. The only problems she had as a child were probably what she was going to play. I was five when dad made me held a gun against something! I remember that on Dean's first hunt he was fifteen and he came back glorious three days later, dad was so proud of him that he gave Dean a driving lesson." 

"When Sam had his first hunt he was fourteen, yeah it took him two weeks, but he made it. I remember that dad gave you a dagger."

"My first hunt took two hours because I was knocked out by the fucking ghoul. I was eleven. A fucking child fighting a ghoul! When I woke up dad was screaming at me. That I let it scale, I was useless, to drag my ass back to the car." 

Sam and Dean got stunned, "What do you mean dad took you on a hunt when you were eleven?!" Sam questioned angry and Stiles chuckles darkly.

"He wanted to show me what the world had waiting for me. It was days after Dean had his hunt. You and Dean went to Bobby and while my school still had to get my transference dad got called." The kid explained, "I could have died. That's why I got mad. I'm living at constant risk of death since i was two months old. It isn't fair." The confession died on a whisper. 

"It's okay to feel that way Stiles, but think about it. Dad had three kids to take care of, he lost his wife, we lost mom. His way to cope with that was hunting. Yes he could have just lied to us about it, but without knowing, we wouldn't know how to protect ourselves. We wouldn't had saved so many lives!" Dean tries to argue and Stiles just looks at him. 

"But what about our lives?" 

That got Dean shut up, Sam just glanced away unable to answer.

The brother got to the motel, Dean went out shortly after arriving. Sam got his nose on the books and Stiles just sat on the table, glazed eyes couldn't focus themselves on anything.

"You should get some sleep. You have school tomorrow." Sam advises running a hand over Stiles short hair. The boy hummed an agreement and fell asleep within minutes his head touched the pillow.


	5. D is for Dean's a Dickhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to hell, I mean... School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry, I know I'm late as fuck but I have an explanation! I GOT IN THE UNIVERSITY!!! YEY!! Anyway, I'm sorry.

"Excuse me, I'm Michael Campbell. The principal told me to come here, something about my schedule?" Stiles asks smiling at the woman behind the desk. She types rapidly in her computer as Stiles talks.

"Your schedule had to change some classes, it's all done," She says sweetly, and hangs him the paper. "Here you go, Michael. Have a great day!" She told as he walks away thanking her.

The corridors were full. Teenagers talking loudly while Stiles tried to find his cabinet, he should have taken some Advil before school, he hadn't been able to sleep well the night before.

Dean had taken them home and left right after, phone in hands and a murderous look on his face. Sam told him not to worry, that Dean should be back soon. Well, he didn't. When they woke up, Dean yet hadn't appeared, so Sam drove him to school instead, wishing good luck and telling him not to get in trouble.

Stiles sighed relieved to find his cabinet, he tried his code once before the lock opened with a click, took his pencil case and notebook, Stiles left his bag inside it closing right after.

His first class would be French. Awesome.

"Ugh," He grunted as someone hit his back pretty hard what made both Stiles and the person fall on the ground. 

"What the hell." Hissed Stiles struggling to get the person from him and rolling over.

"Shit. Sorry! I wasn't looking." The person, a boy, said apologetically offering a hand to Stiles who had his mouth gaping, the boy blushed as Stiles took it. "Hi. I'm Derek."

"Michael." Stiles grins, he then bends picking his notebook. "So, you trip everyone who dares walk around or you just picked the new kid?" Derek smiled mischievous.

"Yeah, I hate new kids, grrraaaahr gotta trip them over!" Acted playful which made Stiles laugh. "But, no. I was playing basket, my friend lost the ball around here so I came to catch it. Have you seen it?" Before Stiles could say something, a girl appeared from a classroom nearby.

"Could you both shut up? I'm trying to practice here!" She snarled annoyed. Derek frowned his eyebrows.

"We were just talking. Why won't you practice anywhere else? You know that the players room is down the corridor." He facts annoyed. "You could easily move to the real music room which is far from here." Seconds pass by in silence the girl seemed shocked by the boy's response.

"Shut up, Hale." She mutters frowning and disappears Inside the room.

"C'mon, what class do you have now?" Asks he as they walk away from the corridor, the ball already forgotten.

"French, Miss Gowth." 

"Oh, you have some classes with me. But most of them aren't." States after eyeing Stiles' schedule. He grasps the hunter's arm dragging him towards the right direction.

"I'll show you where the classroom is. Come on." 

Stiles chuckles, they walk all the way to the room. Derek tells him about how that girl, Paige, was always pissing the time about noises.

"Do you wanna sit with me for lunch?" The boy asked smiling eagerly.

"I don't know... You could lose your reputation of new-kids-tripper." Stiles smiled mischievously. "Besides, I won't stay here for lunch. My brother will pick me up early."

Derek seemed disappointed but nodded with a small smile.

"Okay then, I'll see you later." He says heading away. Stiles enters his classroom and searches for an empty desk.

"Excuse me, there is someone here yet?" He asks, the girl sitting besides the empty desk shrugs and kept talking with her friend.

"Stiles?" Someone calls hesitantly, terrified about being discovered Stiles frowns his eyebrows and looks at the person. Allison. Fuck.

"Uh... No, sorry. My name is Michael." He dismisses her turning around, but she changes her seat with a dark-haired boy who looks murderous at him.

"Sorry, were not you in my house yesterday? Talking to my parents?" She asks smiling. Oh, so she is with them? Well shit, okay.

"Wait you're the daughter of my uncle Chris?" I ask excited and she nods smiling. "Dude you're my cousin!" He says turning his body to her and she does the same.

"Uncle Chris said you were studying so he couldn't call you. You look a lot like your mom." Stiles smiles at her, the boy who she had changed seats bends over and pokes her hesitantly, she looks at him speaking with her eyes.

Stiles analyses him, Dark black hair, crooked jaw, his skin was just few shades darker than hers, he is thin but he does got some muscles not gonna deny it. The boy looks at him catching his stare, the boy looks at Allison again widening his eyes.

Sighing annoyed, "Michael this is Scott, he-" The boy catches her arm desesperate. "Oh for Gods sake, he is my boyfriend." Scott relaxes still looking confused. "Mom and dad doesn't know yet so please be quiet." 

"Uh, sure." Scott glanced at him suspiciously a few times. "Are you okay?"

"W-What?" The boy startled, confused Stiles just roll his eyes and starts doodling on his note book.

He hears Allison and Scott murmuring rapidly as the teacher enters, the classes pass by very fast, neither Allison or Scott are in his classes, but he does notice some people looking at him as scared as Scott did.

Stiles walked off the school with Sam besides him ruffling his hair which finally started to grown again. Dad had it cut months ago, apparently Sam could see between it but he was blind even without it covering his eyes, he had cried that night, skin still burning in pain by the firm grip his dad had pulled it.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asks concerned.

"I wanna cut my hair." He says simply which makes Sam frown. Stiles had been very happy about his hair growing.

"You sure? It looks fine. besides, its not even long yet." He tries, but Stiles kept silent. "Okay buddy. We'll see that later."

He starts the car driving to their Motel. Stiles sees Dean sitting at the playground area and walks towards him. The older gets up and avoids his little brother walking to Sam and catching the keys.

Stiles could almost feel his heart breaking. He stops, hearing his brother enter the car slamming the door shut, Stiles can't help but flinch. His eyes tear up.

"Stiles, come on, we are lunching with the Argents." Sam calls, Stiles turns around and walks to him, "I'll stay." Sam sighs, but hugs him and kisses his tempora.

"I'll talk to him." He mutters and Stiles nods weakly. Sam gets some money from his back pocket, slips into his hand with the motel key. "Go eat something okay? We'll be back at night. Love you."

"Love you too." Smiles sadly. Stiles kept still, the Impala disappeared around the corner. With his head full of thoughts he walked for minutes, barely noticing when he got in a diner sitting at the balcon.

"Hey, honey. What can i get you?" Smiled the girl, her hair was black like Derek's. Stiles panicked, why the fuck was he thinking about Derek? "Are you okay?"

Startled Stiles looked up again blushing, he picks the menu "Yeah, sorry. Head's kinda full today. Uhm, Can I have the especial?" He asks and she nods writing it down. "And, what's curly fries?"

She laughs, "The owner's daughter loved french fries but always said that they were simple, our chef made those as a joke one day, and everyone liked the idea of curly fries. So we kept them." Stiles smiles and asks for one and a large cup of soda.

After a while the girl came up with his order.

"Here you go. Enjoy!" She winked and Stiles thanked eating his meal.

Stiles got his phone out and was surprised when his battery hadn't died yet. 

Sam: Everything ok?

Me: Yeah, at diner. Curly fries are awesome btw

Sam: Wth

Laughing quietly Stiles took a pic and sent to his brother. 

"Nice talk?" The same waitress asks smiling knowing.

"Just my brother, he never saw curly fries before, just like me." He explains shutting his screen off.

"I take that as you're new around Beacon." 

"Yeah." He smiles taking his straw out and playing with it. "We move a lot." 

"Rough times?" She questions encouraging, Stiles sighs tiredly.

"More like rough life. Never been in the same city more than one month or so. I mean I did stay four months at the hospital once when I was born but it isn't like that counts." He mutters just for her to hear. "It gets pretty lonely."

"I've never been outside Beacon. It's a dream that I'll never get over." She whispers sadly. 

"But, why not?" He asks confuse.

"Mom has those plans to me. And I can't let her down she's been molding me my entire life to it you know?" She mutters with her face resting on her elbow.

Stiles almost laughs at her explanation. "Dude, same! My dad wants me to follow his career. I fucking hate it, My older brother loves it tho. So I got stuck with him and my other brother. Sam's cool, but Dean hates me."

She nods and they get carried talking, the conversation stops a few times when she has to attend a few costumers. But her face lights up when the door opens around four and half pm.

"Hey!" She calls out and Stiles turns around to see Derek and all the kids that had stared at him while in classes.

"Michael?" Derek questions confuse, Stiles sees the way a blonde girl holds his arm as if to pull him back anytime. "Hm, hi Laura."

"Uh... Yo, Derek. People I don't know." He nods as if complimenting them.

Hesitantly they look at the waitress who roll her eyes. 

"He's a costumer, and you all? What's up." She says serving three cups with strawberry milkshakes, two with chocolate and two with vanilla.

Stiles watched nervously to all teens catch their own cup and go for the stuffed seats from the corner, right behind him.

Derek perhaps, awkwardly stands beside him. Stiles eyes met his.

"Hi." Derek grins.

Chuckling Stiles responds. "So, I guess she's your sister." Derek flushes looking at Laura.

"Older sister, yeah." He starts but Laura came again and interrupted him.

"And this little one is the black sheep. Aren't you cute?" Cooing at him she pinches his cheek.

"Shut up! I'm not. Look, want to sit with us? " Derek offers looking at Stiles. 

"Uh, sure. But I'll have to go after. My brothers will get back pretty soon ." He mutters. They walk to the table and Derek presents his friends.

"So, this is Boyd, his girlfriend Erica, Jackson and his girlfriend Lydia, Scott and Isaac." He points at them.

"Scott," Stiles smiles and the boy straightened uncomfortable before nodding.

"How do you know Scott?" Erica asks suspiciously and her boyfriend holds her back.

"He's dating Allison?" He tries but she is already on her feet.

"How do you know Allison?" She questions angrily and Stiles can't help but flinch away from her.

"She's my cousin!" He yelled, they could feel the fear rolling out of him.

"Any problems here?" He hears Laura asking, turning around, he pays for his meal leaving a generous tip.

"Sorry, thanks for the talk. See you around Laura, Scott." Stiles runs out of the diner, heart pumping out of him.

All he could think was how Erica's eyes had flashed golden for a second. Did he finally became crazy?

**Author's Note:**

> See Ya next chapter.


End file.
